Hope Dies Easily
by Pamperella
Summary: Tuer pour vivre, ou plutôt "survivre". Elle ne compte plus les démons ayant glissés contre sa lame. Fal, jeune femme au passé mystérieux, dont les origines sont assez floues, possède un sang loin d'être entièrement humain. Un jour, une des ses conquêtes blessées d'avoir été plaqué par la belle, fit appel aux services d'un tueur de démon pour l'assassiner. Maria
1. Prologue

" Je pensais qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours, ne me fais pas ça ! "

 _Un faible, un minable. Il s'attache trop vite, il s'attache pour rien._

" Ne me laisse pas, on a vécu tant de choses ensembles ! "

 _Du temps perdu, du temps volé à la vie._

" Ne me répond surtout pas ! Laisse moi dans la merde dans laquelle tu me mets ! "

 _Il prend un comportement d'égoïste à présent. Se pensant supérieur._

" Salle garce, tu me le payeras un jour ! Tu m'entends ! Tu me le payeras ! Salope ! "

 _Salope je suis, salope je resterais. Telle est ma destinée. Je ne suis pas faite pour aimer, je suis conçue pour détruire. Je ne suis pas faite pour construire, j'ai été envoyé pour anéantir._

 _Je suis Fal, survivante d'entre deux mondes._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sa vie est scellée

Un vieux juke-box travaillait déjà de bonne heure, passant en boucle un vieux vynile dont personne n'aurait été capable de lire le titre sur la pochette. Tout était calme, on aurait pu entendre une simple petite mouche passait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Un homme de forte carrure avait les pieds négligemment posé sur le bureau en face de lui et un magazine lui recouvrait le visage. Surement utilisé pour empécher la vilaine lumière le perturber dans une petite sieste. Une vieille clochette de porte retentit sous l'ouverture de celle-ci :

" On est fermé revenez dans cinq ans...

— Je te ramène du boulot et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles !

— Morrison...

— On pourrait croire que tu ne m'attendais pas...

— A chaque fois que je te vois je sais que je vais dépenser de la thune. C'est comme faire face à mon pire cauchemar dès que tu franchis la porte.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui cause des accidents à chaque mission qu'il t'est confié, Dante. "

Le dénommé Dante releva légèrement le magazine qu'il avait sur le visage pour entre-appercevoir son "ami" et collègue, Morrison. Il soupira et s'installa de manière plus convenable devant son bureau. Le plus âgé lui lança une pile de papier et s'assit en s'allumant une cigarette :

" Kyle Pontarsson. Prêt à dépenser une somme astronomique pour la vie d'un seul et unique démon. Ou plus explicitement, une démone. Il n'a pas voulu me relever la cause de sa haine contre elle. Mais bon, je serais près à parier que tu n'en as que faire, un démon reste un démon. Hein Dante ? "

Sous le silence de son ami, Morrison releva les yeux vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le chasseur de démon était comme absorbé par le contrat qu'il tenait dans les mains, n'écoutant même plus ce que raconté le vieux.

" Dante ! Tu m'écoutes ? râla Morrison tapotant sa cigarette contre un cendrier.

— Ouai, il t'a pas donné la cause...

— Il voulait quand même faire ta connaissance et te donner quelques conseils il m'a dit. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. "

La clochette sonna à nouveau dès que Morrison eut fini sa phrase. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin d'apercevoir le client de ce boulot. Un bon bonhomme se portant assez bien, tatoué vulgairement sur tous ses membres supérieurs, montant jusqu'au cou. On devinait un regard assez agressif derrière ses lunettes en faux "jaune or". Il se rapprocha du bureau.

" Tu l'as trouvé où celui-là Morrison ? On dirait un bull-dog... Il est limite plus flippant que Lady... Chuchota Dante à son ami.

— Tais-toi ! "

"Le bull-dog" regarda Dante de haut, il enleva ses lunettes et plissa les yeux. Comme pour identifier les spécimens qu'il avait devant lui.

" Kyle, Kyle Pontarsson... C'est vous Dante ?

— Dantounet pour les intimes, mais j'espère qu'on sera jamais sur cette longueur d'intimité.

— Dante s'il te plait ! Adressa Morisson en tapant sur le bureau. Prenez place monsieur Pontarsson je vous pris. "

L'homme s'assit en gardant son regard de tueur en direction du chausseur de démon. Il plaça ses lunettes sur le col de son t-shirt :

" Je cherche le meilleur des meilleurs. Je veux que le boulot soit bien fait et rapidement. Pas d'histoire.

— Pourquoi ce démon ? Il a quelque chose en particulier ?

— Cette garce... Sachez juste qu'elle a voulu jouer avec moi, qu'elle va comprendre sa douleur à présent. "

* * *

" _La lumière brillera à travers la pluie... Et le ciel les entendra appeler ton nom..._ "

Les paroles résonnèrent dans la bâtisse, s'accordant à un léger bruit de goutte d'eau ruisselant contre un carrelage.

" _Et la maison sera à nouveau la maison... La corruption emplira ton cerveau..._ "

Les gouttes d'eau s'amplifièrent, devenant un filet se déversant. Une lame fit craquer des os, dévoilant l'identité du liquide teinté de rouge souillant le sol.

" _Les visages dans la foule... Les visages dans la foule souriront de nouveau..._ "

La femme écrasa la tête sans vie de la créature pour y déloger son épée tachée de sang. Elle marcha dans la flaque que le liquide rouge avait laissé, tâchant ses bottes de cuirs.

" _And the Devil May Cry..._ "

A la fin de sa chanson, elle sourit, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Elle s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, laissant derrière elle plusieurs cadavre de démons dépecés.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Canon contre la tempe

" On dirait que j'arrive après la fête "

Dante s'approcha d'un des cadavres de monstre, admirant la plaie béante dans son dos. Il retourna le corps d'un coup de pied :

" Tant pis, j'étais pas d'humeur "

Il leva les yeux au ciel, admirant le toit vitré des lieux. Du sang teinté les verres de rouge, à croire que l'endroit avait été une vraie boucherie quelques heures avant son arrivée. Dante siffla d'amusement :

" Mazette ! On y est pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère dites moi... "

Il rentra un peu plus dans l'antre sanglant, prenant soin d'éviter les flaques de sang pour ne pas salir ses chaussures. Il avança vers une des portes, semblant entre-ouverte, il donna un coup de coude pour l'ouvrir complètement et avança sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce :

" Papa est rentré ! Même pas d'accueil chaleureux pour lui ? "

Toujours pas de réponse. Il entra complètement en lâchant un soupir. Des cartouches vides jonchées le sol souillé de sang, Dante s'abaissa pour en manipuler une entre ses doigts.

" Elles doivent picoter un peu ce genre de bébés...

\- Demande leur... "

Dante se releva soudainement la main sur la garde de son épée, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le bout d'un pistolet. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à l'arme contre lui, il lâcha la sienne et fit face à son adversaire.

" Alors on s'amuse à ouvrir une petite boucherie spéciale viande de démon ?

\- Qui êtes vous... Répondez si vous ne voulez pas que les "bébés" ne viennent vous picoter au centre de la cervelle "

L'adversaire plaça mieux son doigt sur la détente, rapprochant dangereusement le canon sous le menton de Dante :

" Très bien très bien... Mais avant... "

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le chasseur de démon fit chuter sa victime, il la poussa sur le sorte de canapé derrière elle. L'adversaire écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi imprévisible. Il essaya de se re-saisir en visant de nouveau avec son pistolet. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever l'arme que Dante avait déjà plaçait son épée tranchante au niveau de son cou.

" Je préfère ce genre de position... Quand l'homme domine tu vois ? Sur le champ de bataille comme au lit...

\- Salop...

\- On m'appelle souvent comme ça, mais généralement les gens plus polis m'appelle Dante. Et toi tu es... Mmh... Attend voir... Fal c'est ça ? "

La femme ne répondit pas.


	4. Chapitre 3 : À Demi

Dante prenait un malin plaisir à chatouiller dangereusement le cou de sa proie avec le bout de son épée. Il fit à la jeune femme un de ses plus beaux sourires de grand charmeur de ces dames. Elle se contenta de le fixait avec un regard des plus méprisants, s'apprêtant à lui cracher au visage à tout moment en signe de mécontentement.

« Je réca-pépète. Est-ce bien toi Fal ? Démone de rang inférieur ?

— Laisse-moi rire, c'est l'autre abruti qui t'envoie ?

— Ton gentil ex-petit ami ? Exactement. J'aime pas me mêler à ce genre d'histoire normalement. Mais je suis assez sur la paille avec des dettes jusqu'au cou. Et ton ancien concubin a secoué un assez gros tas de billet devant mes mirettes pour que j'accepte. »

Fal sourit en fermant les yeux, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'amusement et fixa sans un battement de cil le chasseur de démon. Elle saisit la lame de son arme et la plaqua plus intensément contre la peau fine de son cou.

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends chasseur, tue-moi. »

Dante la fixa en retour, la tâche était beaucoup trop simple. Il rigola d'une manière moqueuse et rengaina son épée. Il s'éloigna de la femme et s'assit sur un fauteuil non loin, propre de toutes taches de sang.

« C'est beaucoup trop facile, je ne te ferais pas l'honneur de te tuer si facilement par ma main.

— La gentillesse est une qualité qui déborde chez vous.

— C'est ironique ?

— Bien sûr que ça l'est. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Me ramenez vivante en trophée pour qu'il puisse m'étrangler lui-même de ses petites mains d'humains ?

— C'est toi qui a tué les démons à l'entrée ? »

Fal se méfia dans un premier temps, elle le jugea du regard en se rapprochant lentement du fauteuil en face de celui de Dante. Elle acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de tête en montrant ses deux pistolets contre ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi ?

— Ils en voulaient à ma vie, ils sont venus à ma rencontre et on comprit assez tard que c'était une assez mauvaise idée.

— Les démons t'attaquent ? C'est assez rare qu'ils s'en prennent à leur semblable.

— A demi...

— Pardon ?

— Semblable à demi, je ne suis pas une démone de sang pure. »

Dante cacha un rire dans un pouffement à l'entente de l'origine de la jeune femme devant lui. Il se leva et tapa fort dans ses mains. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Fal le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je vous amène dans mon antre. De nombreuses femmes aimeraient être dans ton cas, ne te plaint pas.

— Tu... Ne me tues pas ?

— Et pourquoi faire ? Rigola Dante en prenant la direction de la sortie »


End file.
